<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My body is missing pieces by SansThePacifist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164417">My body is missing pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist'>SansThePacifist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Stories [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Fourth Shinobi War, Hatake Kakashi is so Done, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Infinite Tsukuyomi, Ive been working on this for longer than a year, Kaguya is scary. Thats the fic, Kakashi gets an upgrade, Let's see if i remember how to tag, One-Shot, Suspense, The title will make sense later, kaguya is kakashi's mom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:46:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Kakashi sat on his roof and stared at the moon. He had never really thought much of the comfort it’s presence brought him, the warm feeling he felt wrap around his chest. It was just a constant that he found himself relying on as everyone around him passed.</p><p>The new moon was, ironically, one of the darkest days. He <em>knew</em> the moon was there still, he <em>knew</em> there was no way it could just vanish, but he no longer had the warmth to rely on, at least for the night.</p><p>Still, he never questioned the dependency he had, never questioned how easy it was for him to relax with the moon watching over him.</p><p>He never questioned it until he stood face to face with a fairytale, a bedtime story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dai-nana-han | Team 7 &amp; Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, Hatake Sakumo/Ootsutsuki Kaguya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Stories [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/949602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My body is missing pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005813">Of Hounds and Hares</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutemelody/pseuds/mutemelody">mutemelody</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133185">Breath of Moonlight</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashikrazy256/pseuds/kakashikrazy256">kakashikrazy256</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, Kakashi sat on his roof and stared at the moon. He had never really thought much of the comfort it’s presence brought him, the warm feeling he felt wrap around his chest. It was just a constant that he found himself relying on as everyone around him passed.</p><p>The new moon was, ironically, one of the darkest days. He <em> knew </em> the moon was there still, he <em> knew </em> there was no way it could just vanish, but he no longer had the warmth to rely on, at least for the night.</p><p>Still, he never questioned the dependency he had, never questioned how easy it was for him to relax with the moon watching over him.</p><p>He never questioned it until he stood face to face with a fairytale, a bedtime story.</p><p>The moon was a dangerous red that reminded him of the setting sun, color diluted by the haze of smoke- except the sun was covered by a blanket of darkness and there was no fire (that he was aware of, at least). The red light did nothing to comfort him, only making his limbs unsteady and chest hurt as <em> Kaguya- </em> the big bad, their worst enemy- looked at him as if he was everything and nothing all at once.</p><p>“Kakashi,” She said, voice terribly soft as she brushed a strand of hair away from in front of his eye, “You look just like your father.” </p><p>He couldn't breathe.</p><p>Her presence was overwhelming, only getting stronger with each minute that passed. He tried to speak but all that escaped was air, heavy and far too warm for comfort.</p><p>"It's such a shame that your brothers had betrayed me," He didn't… "If they hadn't, I would have been able to keep both you and your father." </p><p>"I don't know you." Mistake. Oh, it was a <em> mistake. </em> He knew better than to go against delusions, it only led to trouble; yet he said that without thinking. The air froze as if it had never been warm in the first place, chilling him to the bone in a matter of seconds.</p><p>He was <em> freezing. </em></p><p>"Kakashi," She said lowly, "Of course you know me." </p><p>No, no, no, no.</p><p>He took a step back but she glided closer.</p><p>"I don't…" She cupped his cheek with gentle hands that felt like <em> ice </em> and he forgot what he was going to say.</p><p>"I am your mother."</p><p>
  <em> What. </em>
</p><p>"You lie," He tried to hiss, voice trembling instead. "She died <em> years </em> ago." </p><p>"No," She cooed, "I was just trapped; I am <em> back </em> now." </p><p><em> You're crazy, </em> he wanted to say. <em> You have been trapped for thousands of years. Thousands. </em> </p><p>He couldn't.</p><p>Instead, his voice broke and he ended up saying nothing coherent.</p><p>She mistook the horror as sadness, pulling him to her chest and humming a distant yet familiar tune.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to scream and cry, throw the tantrum he never let himself have; he wanted to struggle against the hug she forced him into, to rage like thunder and destroy all that got in his way.</p><p>He did none of that.</p><p>It felt as if all the energy had been drained out of him, like waking up to his worst days.</p><p>He was tired.</p><p>Kaguya sung something different- <em> familiar- </em> and he fell, unwillingly, into slumber.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He knew he wasn't awake when he opened his eyes to an endless pond. The water reflected flickering shades of orange, as if there were flames nearby.</p><p>He couldn't find any.</p><p>Instead, when he turned around, he was face-to-face with a bewildered elder with horns.</p><p>"Kakashi..? Is that you?" </p><p>There was a beat before Kakashi looked the floating man in the eyes and said, "I have no recollection of giving my name to you."</p><p>Again, <em> mistake. </em> He tensed with the expectation of a furious old man, reminiscent of the last person he said something like that to. Instead, the man sighed, deflating as if he had been defeated.</p><p>"I see, you don't remember me."</p><p>He was surprised enough to stay quiet, to keep the snark out of any words he might have managed. </p><p>"I should have assumed as much," The floating man continued, "You were only a year old when you went away." </p><p>"Went away?" Kakashi echoed.</p><p>"Yes," The old man said quietly, "It was either send you with your father or risk losing both you <em> and </em> mother." This man was insane, everyone had gone insane. Kakashi breathed in- and out. Alright. This was fine, he could deal with a bit more insanity so long as it ended with his freedom.</p><p>"Mother lost herself to anger and absurd fantasies, she became someone else entirely. If we kept you and your father with us, we risked her trying something." The old man looked elsewhere, "We didn't expect her to become lost to grief as well."</p><p>"Your father had warned us against acting so rashly, had defended mother. We thought he was blinded by love." The old man closed his eyes and heaved a heavy breath, "We should have listened, Sakumo-san was plenty smarter than given credit."</p><p><em> Coincidence, </em> it had to be a coincidence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> But Kakashi is a shinobi, and if there's anything shinobi learn it's that there is no such thing as a <em> coincidence. </em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" </p><p>"We were foolish and sent you and your father to the only place she could not reach," The old man smiled, small and almost bitter, "The future." </p><p>"The future." Kakashi repeated blankly, feeling as if someone- the universe, maybe- was playing a very elaborate joke on him. "You sent us to the future." </p><p>"A millennium." He took a deep breath and pinched his nose in an attempt to ease his headache- it did not help, but at least he tried. </p><p>"You sent us <em> a thousand years </em> into the <em> future. </em>"</p><p>"It was a joint effort between Hamura and I, truly." </p><p>...that was not the point. How did the old man miss the point so terribly? </p><p>"Who even <em> are </em> you?"</p><p>"Ah," The man said, straightening. "I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths."</p><p>Maybe <em> Kakashi </em> was the one who went insane and this was just an extremely vivid hallucination? </p><p>"And you are Kakashi Hatake, the youngest brother." </p><p>Or maybe he got sick and is having an incredibly odd dream? </p><p>"Hamura wished to greet you upon arrival, but I am afraid he got held up." </p><p>A genjutsu, perhaps? It wasn't much of a surprise when nothing wavered or broke at the disruption of his chakra, but he found himself disappointed nevertheless.</p><p>"So.." Kakashi finally managed, "You're saying Kaguya is the mother to you, your brother, and- apparently- me as well." </p><p>"Indeed." </p><p>"My father married her?"</p><p><em> The Sage of Six Paths- </em> Kakashi could hardly believe he referred to him as 'the old man' for so long- paused, "I suppose you could say that."</p><p>"...Right." Kakashi wanted to dig a hole and hide until the world made sense again. "I'm part alien." </p><p>The Sage bowed his head, but there was a hint of laughter in his voice, "You are."</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi woke.</p><p>He opened his eyes to the moon, red as blood, floating on a sea of darkness. </p><p>He sat up, slower than a snail could pace, and tried to ignore the fact he could see behind him, that he felt lighter than a cloud, that he should've felt <em> exhausted. </em> </p><p>His chakra was supposed to be drained, his chest was supposed to hurt, he… </p><p>He wasn't supposed to feel like something in him had clicked, like a puzzle had been completed after an entire life of searching for the last piece. </p><p>His head no longer hurt.</p><p>Lifting a hand to his forehead, he half expected to feel blood or a missing headband. Instead, there were horns.</p><p>
  <em> Horns. </em>
</p><p>Those definitely weren't supposed to be there.</p><p>He set that revelation aside to freak out about later. Instead, he stood on strangely steady feet and took a few moments to look at the world surrounding him. Far as his eyes could see, wooden cocoons littered the land. </p><p>There were people in them, he could see them sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> He ignored that, as well. </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>Yet, he could feel fighting (he shouldn't be able to feel fighting, he wasn't a sensor), so not everyone was trapped (he shouldn't know that anyone was trapped in the first place). </p><p>He walked towards the feeling of angry lava, determined waves, cold electricity.</p><p> </p><p>He found his kids fighting a goddess. </p><p>Working together, they kept the rabbit on her toes. He was proud, but he couldn't focus on emotions while they were fighting. </p><p>The sound of him stepping toward Kaguya snapped through the air with an echo that should have been impossible. He could see-hear-feel them all freeze at the interruption. </p><p>"Oh," Kaguya breathed, expression softening into something almost <em> warm, </em> "You're awake." </p><p>"Sensei?" Naruto asked, "What are you doing here? We thought Kaguya, like, got rid of you or something!" Sasuke huffed, but Kakashi could tell that he thought the exact same thing.</p><p>"I'm more worried about your horns," Sakura said blandly, "and your eyes."</p><p>He should've figured something was up with his eyes but he really didn't think whatever was wrong with them would be blatantly obvious. Then again, Sakura was a medic, he should have expected it.</p><p>"Look at you," Kaguya cooed, suddenly right in front of him, "Already growing into your horns." He leaned away from her looming figure, but she reached out to hold his chin. "The byakugan… You're still adjusting to it, I see." Kakashi's breath caught in his throat.</p><p>"What did you do?" </p><p>"I unsealed your chakra. I can't believe your brothers would curse you to live off such a measly amount." She tsked, letting go of him. "Did they think I wouldn't be able to recognize you? How foolish." </p><p>Nothing, that explained exactly <em> nothing. </em></p><p>Maybe he should've resigned himself to the fate of ending up with more questions than answers, retired and became a farmer or one of those crazy civilians that randomly gave cryptic advice. He would've liked that a lot more than somehow ending up with the byakugan, horns, and an alien mother. </p><p>"Unsealing chakra gave me the byakugan…?" That made no sense, the byakugan was from <em> birth.  </em></p><p>"Of course." Kakashi didn't know why he thought he'd get a straight answer, no one seemed to like giving those lately. "You do not look pleased." Kaguya noted, "Did you prefer the constant strain?"</p><p>He felt stronger-healthier-fuller-better-lighter than ever, felt like he could fix <em> anything, </em> if he wished. </p><p>"No," He admitted. He liked this more than the constant heaviness in his limbs, the exhaustion that left him feeling colder than snow, the knowledge that he'd drop like a rock after a powerful jutsu or two. </p><p>He closed his eyes to ignore the satisfaction on her face, ignore the expressions his students must have, to ignore <em> everything. </em></p><p>He closed his eyes and it was almost like he was normal again, like his senses weren't unnaturally strong, like his mother wasn't an alien, like he hadn't been sent through time by the Sage, like he was on a mission instead of on the battlefield of another war.</p><p>He opened his eyes just in time to see Kaguya's eyes widen in confusion, feel something moving towards them with incredible speed, and hear a familiar voice shout "DYNAMIC ENTRY!"</p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, Kakashi was kicked in the face. </p><p>Surprisingly, though, it didn't hurt nearly as much as it should've.</p><p>Usually, it would've taken two or three moments for Kakashi to regain his bearings but he was able to get up almost immediately. </p><p>It… was a good thing he did, because Kaguya was leaking killing-intent heavy enough to make a mountain hide. </p><p>"Kakashi! What a glorious day it is, to find you alive and well!" </p><p>"Mmhm," he acknowledged, allowing Gai to wrap an arm around his shoulders, "<em> glorious. </em>"</p><p>Kakashi looked away, as if that would help him avoid Gai's suspicious squint.</p><p>"I must have heard wrong, dearest rival," His friend exclaimed, tightening his grip so that Kakashi couldn't escape, "because that very nearly sounded like <em> sarcasm </em> and <em> sarcasm </em> is Not a Youthful Response!" </p><p>Instead of sighing (like he usually did) Kakashi only hummed in response, gaze slipping back to the bemused group of four. He was sure they would interrupt soon, his genin had never been patient and Kaguya didn't seem one to stay ruffled for long. </p><p> </p><p>(He was right, of course, she was the first to recover.)</p><p>(His genin had little chance to so much as scream before Kaguya was right before him, looming, a dangerous glint in her eyes. The hand on his shoulder became a comfort despite the fear Kakashi could see, hidden by Gai's resolve.)</p><p> </p><p>"Kakashi," She said, voice hauntingly gentle. "We can take back everything that was meant to be ours, the power they stole from us, the home they sent you from. We can make everything perfect once more, an eternal dream for all who reside upon this twisted world." </p><p> </p><p>Slowly- oh so slowly- she rose a hand, left it hanging in the air.</p><p> </p><p>An offering.</p><p> </p><p>(Naruto was shouting, but Kakashi couldn't make out the words.)</p><p> </p><p>"An eternal dream, huh.." </p><p> </p><p>Kaguya smiled.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Peace for all."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>